This invention related to a rolling bearing arrangement for anti-locking brake (ABS) Systems.
A rolling bearing arrangement of this type is disclosed, for example, in DE-AS 2,218,047. In this arrangement, a pulse generator is mounted adjacent the side flange of the bearing, the pulse generator having the required connections to suitable ABS electronic circuits. A separate pulse ring is affixed to the side of the rotating bearing ring. The pulse ring has radially extending fingers, with recesses intermediate the fingers. Upon rotation of the bearing ring the fingers must pass along the active end face of the pulse generator with the least possible spacing, in order to produce sufficiently high voltage pulses even during relatively low speeds of rotation of the rolling bearing, i.e. when a vehicle upon which the bearing is mounted is moving at very slow speeds. As a result of the separate production of the pulse ring in the known arrangement and the necessity to fasten the pulse ring to the respective bearing ring, faults can arise, especially in the mass production of the assembly, so that constant results with respect to the generation of pulses by the pulse generator cannot be guaranteed. Comparable fault sources are also introduced by the additional step of attachment of the pulse generator to the bearing assembly. Moreover there is a great danger of thrown stones when travelling on rough roads. In the above arrangement this can lead to damage of the system unless suitable encapsulation has been provided.